Path IV
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki works for Cerberus, but they don't know they're the one's being used, Naruto has his own secret agenda and with the help of his loved ones he'll be one step closer. Story Remake! Cerberus eventual N7 member! Badass Naruto!


_**Hello people, if you haven't noticed I deleted Path IV a long time ago but don't fret! I'm doing a remake of it and it will be better and more worthy of reviews, so yes I didn't feel like starting where I was or changing the whole thing around, so I'll just start out fresh.**_

 _ **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult videogame 17+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**_

 _ **Betas: Kami-no-Yami-666 and Jebest4781**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **Path IV**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **Narutox Miranda**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **X  
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki works for Cerberus, but they don't know they're the one's being used, Naruto has his own secret agenda and with the help of his loved ones he'll be one step closer.**_

 _Path IV_

Space, a never ending cosmos that not even the most daring of colonists have explored fully. Here in the cool vacuum of the eternal nexus was countless stars, stars that had secrets waiting to be discovered by pioneers of their time. Some meant to be discovered, others to be left alone in the darkest pits of which they reside in.

Fingers tapped over leather as robotic eyes took in one such occurrence. An ever hanging quasar or was it a gas giant? It was never truly classified by his scientists, yet it continued to change its form even now after years of evolution.

"Just like Humanity, ever growing, ever evolving, so fascinating..." He muttered absently, puffing out a plume of smoke nonchalantly, while twirling said cigarette on the tips of his fingers with ease.

Metallic doors groaned as they opened, letting three individuals walk into the room. Their footsteps echoed throughout the room as the one once known as Jack Harper, now the mysterious Illusive Man, ignored their arrival as he continued to stain his lungs with the sweet nicotine.

The three stopped just a few paces away from him waiting for acknowledgement as their employer watched the ever changing phenomenon.

"Do you think he's in a mood?" One of them whispered as he scratched one whiskered cheek. The female of the group just shook her head as she crossed her arms under her large bust.

"No, but I do believe that he is probably ignoring us till he feels it is time to talk." She informed her friend as he sighed at the thought of waiting.

"Still this report is important, and it may put him back in a good mood." A gruff voice whispered back.

"Well then let's get this over with and tell him, no point in waiting for him to feel like having us talk." The whiskered man told them as he stepped out of the shadowed area that they currently stood to walk to the Illusive man.

With the light hitting his form the approaching man was revealed to be a 6'1 ft. tall, spiky blonde haired man with his hair reaching the back of his neck, while covering his forehead, and barely touching his eyes. Over his body was sleek, segmented black and amber colored armor, that looked tight and meant for speed and mobility instead of taking damage and brute strength. On his back was what seemed to be a sheathed blade with a purple handle pointing out that looked transparent. On his right hip lay a pouch with seemed like knives, but where actually biotic Kunai, that he once read up on when he was younger, which were used for stealth, assassination, and intimidation.

"Well let's get to the debriefing." Naruto smirked as his two companions could only facepalm at his nonchalance to their boss.

"Fine Naruto, but don't blame me when the Illusive man gets on your ass." The only woman in the room said with an elegant smirk. The woman in question was at the height of 5'6, she was for a better words a angel.

Long black hair glistening down to just past her neck, teal eyes that spoke of beauty and experience, big puffy lips that were put back into a serious frown, after her little joke on her crush, that she knew since first joining Cerberus.

She was wearing a skintight white and black battle dress that greatly showed off her large bust, with knee high boots and elbow high gloves.

"Heh, what else is new Miranda?" Jacob chuckled getting a slight cross look from the woman.

The man in question was average, he was 5'8 with a black combat suit, with a muscular tone to him, he had brown eyes, a black buzzcut, and a well-groomed beard.

"Shut up Jacob or I'll kill you." Miranda said with a glare.

"You wouldn't dare Miranda." Naruto said with a comical gasp.

"I think that is enough. Now what do you have to report?" Illusive man said with annoyance clear in his voice.

Miranda cleared her throat, "Ahem, yes. From the Salarian colony of Yevos, we were able to gather data from their current projects."

"The Salarians for some time now have been trying to create a fertile female krogan and reverse the Genophage. Naturally we wiped their databases clean after we took all the data from the projects, all witnesses were dealt with as ordered." Jacob informed him.

"Good. With this information, we have the potential to build ourselves a krogan army that will be obedient to humanity." TIM said nonchalantly having a hint of excitement in his voice.

"But that will come at a later time if needed. What else do you have to report?" He said as he took another sip of his drink.

"We also learned that Commander Shepard recently bested Saren, but seeing as that is common news we thought you already knew." Jacob said seriously.

"Yes. It's already all over the extranet with the recent events of the Citadel attack by Saren and his Geth army." The Illusive Man said as he pulled up several screens of various news networks. They had their own thing to say but the common element was of Commander Shepard and her crew defeating the Geth and of Saren.

"All it costed really was a good squadron of Alliance soldiers to protect the Destiny Ascension and the Citadel Council." Miranda said as she typed in a command on her omni-tool to show further information from other sources.

"Now then. What is the status of our team on Virmire? Were they able to retrieve any of the Reaper tech left behind by Sovereign or any other pieces of information?" TIM said as he dragged his cigarette.

"Well the blast zone is hard to go through and when searching the ruins, they hardly found anything salvageable. Only a few scraps of information and Reaper tech made it out while the rest is too damaged to recover." Naruto said as he pulled up images of the Virmire team to show TIM of what specific stuff was recovered.

"Yes. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko did do a service of sacrificing himself for the greater good of humanity by destroying Saren's facility." Miranda said as she peered at the image of what is left of Kaidan Alenko's charred body.

"Yes a fine soldier, but expendable, he had a foolish dream so he was useless." TIM said shrugging, he honestly couldn't care about some expendable grunt, he had the best of the best right behind him at the moment.

"Anyways as of this time we have no real intelligence on the Reapers as a whole except the knowledge we could gather from Prothean ruins as well as the snippets provided by Commander Shepard via surveillance." Jacob read over his notes as he confirmed it. The Reapers really were a mystery that they seemed to continue to be just that, a mystery. For one thing there wasn't any solid proof that they even existed until Sovereign's attack on the Citadel not to long ago. Add onto that, there was only mentions of them in passing by Prothean writings and fearful mutters of their return.

Yet now it seems that they would return, return to destroy all sentient life in the known cosmos. A rather hard pill to swallow indeed for TIM to be sure.

"Continue to work on gathering data about the Reapers. If only one of them could almost destroy the Citadel, imagine what an army of these Reapers could do to the Galaxy." TIM puffed a rather large cloud of smoke letting his words sink into the three Cerberus agents.

"Of course, we'll get right on it boss." Naruto grinned with a mock salute. Jacob and Miranda nodded in agreement though they did not share their friends enthusiasm on their orders. From what they could tell this would probably take a rather considerable amount of time since Prothean ruins were rather difficult to find and even more so to make sense of them to get any information regarding the Reapers.

"Good, now get to it. The more information we have, the better we can prepare against them. Maybe even find a way to control them." The man smirked at the thought, controlling such machines could spell a rather pleasant future for Cerberus. With all that firepower and technology in their possession no one would be able to stop them.

"Yes, sir!" They acknowledged and soundly left the room to fulfill their orders.

Closing the door behind them Naruto grinned to his companions, "He bought it."

"All of it." Miranda responded.

"Well we did good work, of course he would buy it. 'We can't find anything on the Reapers, so sorry sir'. Hah! Of course we found plenty of information, anyone looking for it could do it with the right motivation." Jacob crossed his arms as he walked with his friends down the empty hall.

"The Illusive Man truly is an arrogant man, that arrogance will be his ultimate downfall." Naruto said with a savage chuckle.

"After what he has done he deserves what's coming to him." Miranda hissed as her fist clenched in anger. A larger more rough hand took hers getting her to look to the man responsible.

Naruto smiled, "He will pay Mira, after all I don't make false promises and I will follow through with it."

"As will I." Jacob nodded determined to stick by his friends.

Miranda gave a small smile as she gave her crush's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I know you will," She looked to him with a warm smile and turned to Jacob. "Both of you."

"Alright then! Let's get the next part of our plan into action!" The blonde exclaimed as his fist rose into the air in his enthusiasm.

"You actually thought that far ahead?" Naruto pouted at his friend's words.

"Yes! Of course I did!" His fist founds its place right where the keypad for the hangar was, breaking it and allowing them entry to its treasures.

Miranda raised a brow, "Ok, what's the next step?"

"Yeah what's your plan, oh fearless one?" Jacob said laughing at his friends blatant destruction of Cerberus security. It wasn't uncommon for the blonde to simply break down obstacles, read doors or any obstruction, in his way to get where he wants to go. Nobody knew why it just was part of who he was, so nobody questioned it. Though for some reason one would notice he did it more so at Cerberus than anywhere else, if one was to look closely that is.

Naruto launched himself onto the nearest spaceship, spreading his arms out in excitement.

"Hahahahah! Were going to go plundering! Now come on, get on me hartys!" They just gave him the deadest of stares.

"That… is ridiculous." Miranda sighed into her hand.

"Why do you always got to put down my ideas Miranda?" Naruto said with anime tears rolling down his face

"Because we wouldn't get anywhere if we always went with your ideas." She stated with a coy smile.

"Where and what exactly are we plundering?" The raven haired woman shot a look to Jacob for his question. He only shrugged off her look as he turned his attention to his blonde friend.

A vulpine smile made it's way onto Naruto's face, "Liara T'Soni's place of course. As to the what, well, I think you two can guess since we only had one particular piece of information that we didn't tell TIM."

The two could only widen their eyes in realization as they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The Asari has Sovereign's remains."

 **-Chapter End-**

 _ **Pairing: Miranda**_

 _ **(Maybe harem)**_

 _ **Hello this is a new story me and some friends of mine made almost a year ago almost forgot about it, i'll post this but please for the love of god stop putting such little faith in me from updating my stories, i got a job, school and personal life also so please check back regularly.**_

 _ **Also i set up a poll a poll for my Locust heir on which world should be invaded next so go put your votes in, much appreciated! This is only a short chapter to see how you think about and to get a feel to it. Also this will be done differently where this will be a single pairing and will only turn it into a harem if i got a lot of reviews and PM's to do it and i mean a lot, and if i do decide to do harem, it'll be at the most 5 or less no more.**_

 _ **Anyway Peace out!**_

 _ **R &R ^_^**_


End file.
